


Finding His Moon

by kiwikiwikiwikiwi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aria is small and everything is too big for her, Cuddling, F/M, Magnai is kinda shy now after his failed pursuits of his Nhaama, Sharing Body Heat, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwikiwikiwi/pseuds/kiwikiwikiwikiwi
Summary: Magnai is far more reserved after having been shot down repeatedly by those he thought to be his Nhaama. But Aria Dryadson's arrival to the Dawn Throne and a poorly timed venture may yet give him hope.Commission for Aria Dryadson, @aria.dryadson_ffxiv on Instagram





	Finding His Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my writing on my Tumblr, hydaelynsprophet

It got dark quickly on the Steppe. And with the darkness came an all-encompassing cold. It swept across the plains, carried along by the strong winds that ran rampant there. It would be an understatement to say Aria was not used to such conditions. Her small form was wracked with shivers as she attempted to keep pace with the far taller Xaela in front of her.

For Magnai, weathering the harsh nights of his homeland was as simple as breathing. Although, he had to admit, he had not planned on staying out this late. He had vastly overestimated the smaller Raen and her ability to keep up with him. Though it was worth it, he quietly noted to himself, to see her cute face flushed from the blustery gales. 

He had hardly expected to feel this way when the small Raen had arrived at the Sun Throne, had almost convinced himself that his Nhaama was not out there. And now here he was, stealing glances like some teenage boy. 

Magnai turned to face her, shrugging off the outer layer of his robe; leaving his toned chest bare and wrapping the fabric around Aria’s petite frame. Aria stopped in mild shock as the warmth embraced her. She gazed up at the Xaela’s face, trying her best not to let her eyes wander down his defined abdomen.

‘Thank you,’ she smiled, her voice barely a whisper above the buffeting wind. Magnai gave a small smile, accompanied by a terse nod. Though she had tried profusely, he had still noticed her appraisal of his physique. 

‘There are a cluster of caves up ahead’, he informed her, ‘we shall rest there for the night.’ 

\---  
Aria did not think anything could have been darker than the Steppes outside, but the cave proved her wrong. It was still frigid, but at least the cutting chill of the gales was absent. And even the frosty temperature was combatted when Magnai succeeded in starting a fire from the dry underbrush that had blown into the cave over time. 

Aria still huddled inside the coat that dwarfed her body, hands reaching toward the flame as she thawed herself. Magnai had reclined himself against a wall, still shirtless but seemingly warm enough. Aria could feel the drowsiness start to weigh down her eyelids, both from the warmth of the fire and the exhaustion of walking against the wind. 

Magnai had been watching her from beneath half-closed eyes and noticed her body start rocking as she succumbed to sleep. Her eyes had already shut, lashes fluttering against her cheeks. Every few seconds, shivers would shake her body, despite the fire. Magnai pushed himself to his feet and cautiously approached the now sleeping Raen. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slight shoulders and under her knees, pulling her into his chest and rising to his feet. 

He retreated back to the wall of the cave where he had previously reclined, positioning the little Raen so that stone supported her sleeping body. He sat down next to her, close enough that their shared proximity allowed them to also share body heat; but far enough for it to be considered proper despite no one else being present. Magnai had burned himself often enough in his search for his Nhaama and did not wish to taint the closeness he was beginning to feel with the smaller girl. 

Closing his eyes, the towering Xaela began to allow sleep to spirit him away. The crackling of the fire provided a reassuring background noise, allowing him to relax. Just as he felt his senses begin to dull into unconsciousness, an insistent rustling began to come from the petite body at his side. He cracked open an eye slightly, just in time to see her roll onto his abdomen. Her cool fingertips rested on his ribs, seemingly drawn to the natural heat he exuded. Apart from her peaceful slumbering face, that was the only part of her Magnai could see. The cocoon she had created out of his robe hid the rest of her body from view. 

Aria’s head lolled backward against the stony wall, and Magnai rolled his eyes slightly; trying to ignore the slight amusement that had crept up on him. Praying she was in a deep enough sleep to not feel his touch, he wound his right arm behind her head, arranging her so that her neck was aligned with the rest of her body and she would feel no discomfort when she awoke. 

That was what he told himself anyway. In truth, he had lain her head near his collarbone, allowing her to snuggle more firmly into his side. He allowed himself a smile at how soft and comforting she was and marveled at how intensely he had reacted to simply touching another being. He arranged his arms one final time, so that he was cradling Aria’s body while she slept. Finally feeling the effect of his exhaustion catch up with him, Magnai rested his head on top of hers, careful not to stab her with his horns. 

His eyes drifted shut and he let sleep take him.

\---  
Magnai awoke, feeling better rested than he had in longer than he could remember. Aria had not moved from his embrace during the night, save only for snuggling closer into his arms. He lifted one of his hands and gently brushed strands of hair from her face where they had fallen while she slept. She stirred slightly at his touch, and though Magnai wished he could have lain with her in his arms for longer; he knew his time was up. 

Gently, so as to not alert her to his presence, the Xaela rose silently to his feet, laying her body back against the sturdy rock. He padded over to where the extinguished fire lay, before gathering more dead scrub and coaxing it back to life. The steady crackling woke Aria from her slumber, and she emerged from her cocoon. She shrugged the robe from her shoulders and presented it back to Magnai before approaching the mouth of the cave.

The winds had completely died down, leaving only a beautiful deep blue sky and bright sun. She whirled around to face Magnai who had been observing her antics with a smile in his eyes. 

‘Look, we can travel back to the Dawn Throne now,’ a smile overtook her face and her joy was almost palpable. Magnai nodded to her.

‘Just as soon as we find something to break our fast on.’


End file.
